New boys can be bad boys!
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: Something has happened to Lily, it has got her in big trouble. Jake trys to help, only causing himself to be in danger. NOw danny and Sam have to sort out the big mess. Now completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I know I haven't put many stories up lately, this is coz I've been trying to right 3 stories at once and I stuck on each of them, what's it called, oh yeah writers block! So I hope you enjoy this one, as the little voice in my head has been screaming at me to write this story. This will hopefully get her to shut up. And disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom, blah blah blah. But there are 3 characters that I do own in this story, my 2 normal ones and a new one who won't stay for long, called Clive. Enjoy.**

Danny and Sam were walking through the hallways of Casper High and they were looking for Lily as she was supposed to meet them outside Tucker's house, but Lily never turned up. Jake and Tucker had already gone to class as they were having to do catch up for missing a Maths exam. Sam and Danny had a free lesson so they were just wondering around looking for Lily.

Sam and Danny looked above them seeing a huge banner Danny read it out loud, "Summer Dance; don't miss it!"

"You gonna go?" Sam asked.

"Obviously! I've got you!" Danny quickly hugged her and Sam smiled. Then they kept walked but Danny wasn't looking where he was going and he walked straight into a ladder. The ladder started to wobble and then it fell over, the girl who was on the top of the ladder was yelling and then when the ladder fell over she fell off too. She landed full on to Danny, Sam looked at them, and she sighed.

"Danny just be thankful that it's only Lily!" she laughed, Sam helped Lily and then Danny stand up, Danny looked at Lily. Lily was covered in paint.

"Lily what were you doing?" Danny said as he looked up.

"Well I have great grades, so I can use my spare time to help decorate the school for the summer dance." Lily answered.

"But why would you help decorate the school, that's boring." Danny argued.

"Because yesterday Mr Lancer came up to me, he said are you going to the dance and I said NO. But then he said that I have to go, or help decorate the school. I chose to help the school." Lily was very fast.

"So no-one's asked you to go to the dance?" Sam clarified.

"NO, I just don't like dances." Lily corrected.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"For two reason, one: The dragon incident last year and two: Every time I've been to a school dance I have bad luck. I think that me landing in the punch bowl sides with that argument!" Lily shouted angrily, pulled a face and then picked up a pot of paint and walked away.

"Whoa! She has an attitude problem!" Danny stated. Sam nodded quickly in agreement. Now that they knew were Lily was they just walked back to Danny's locker and talked until they had something to do.

Lily was walking in the other direction and was looking around for Mr Lancer. But the door to his classroom opened and as Lily was walking to that room, it swung open and smacked her in the face. Lily dropped the pot of paint to rub he face from the pain, the paint fell on the floor, Lily took one little step backwards and she slipped on the paint, falling onto the floor, while covering herself in paint, at the same time. Lily quickly stood up, covered in red paint, and she growled.

At this point a boy had walked out of Mr Lancer's classroom and saw Lily on the floor; he watched Lily stand up and growl at him. She turned around and to his eyes, Lily was beautiful, she had these icy blue eyes, that glistened in the light and her hair was shining jet black, with the sun shining on it. He thought she was beautiful apart from the red paint that covered her.

"What did you do that for?" Lily growled.

"Oh I sorry, I'm new here, I didn't know you were there." He was a bit shy.

"I don't care if you didn't see me, you don't ju…. Wait your new?" Lily was very surprised.

"Yeah, I'm Clive, short for Clifton." Clive held out his hand and shook Lily's, even though it had paint on it.

"Lily, short for…" Lily was cut short by Clive.

"Err, Lilith?" he asked.

"No, I'm one of the girls in the world who's long name isn't Lilith, my long name is Lilipheanerey. And oh my god, I have never told anyone that before. That's embarrassing!" she smiled cutely at him and he smiled back.

"Don't worry about it I won't tell anyone." He promised. She giggled at him, but Mr Lancer had come out of his classroom only to see Lily covered inn red paint.

"Lily…" Mr Lancer asked, "Paint is better on the wall not on you."

"Sorry Mr Lancer, it was my fault, I opened the door and it smacked her in the head." Clive took the blame for her.

"Well thank you for taking the blame, you can go and help Lily get cleaned up. As you both got me for your class next, I will allow you to be late." He said and then walked away. Clive and Lily walked in the other direction and into the toilet, **(BTW; they were toilets that no-one used so they went in there)**. Lily put the water on and washed he hands and arms. Clive also washed his hand, Lily took a quick look at Clive, and she never noticed that his hair was dark mousey-blonde with red ends, median length, wavy, his eyes were a golden hazel and he was wearing a leather jacket, blue top, jean and steel toed boots. She never noticed that he looked really cute.

Lily then put her head under the water, and tried to wash as much of the red off as she could. She then flung her head back and stained red water flew everywhere. Lily looked at Clive and saw that he was now covered in reddish water. "Oh sorry." She giggled.

"Don't worry!" Clive laughed, when they had finished trying to get all the red off, Lily's hair had gone a tiny bit red and Clive had a few gingery areas. They smiled at each other and walked out of the bathroom, they walked down the hall way and saw that nobody was around, then Lily remembered that they had to go to class.

"Come on this way." Lily grabbed Clive's arm and dragged him towards Mr Lancer's classroom. Lily knocked on the door.

They heard a faint "Come in." they walked in and saw that everyone was looking at them, even Jake. Lily went and sat in her seat, next to Jake.

"Hey!" she whispered.

"Hi!" Jake replied happily, "Where did you go? Danny said you stomped off..."

"Yeah I sort of did, but then Clive hit me in the face with a door and I got covered in red paint. So I had to go and get cleaned up." She answered, without breathing.

"Wait whose Clive? Jake asked, Lily pointed to the front of the room, to were Clive was standing, talking to Mr Lancer. Clive looked at Lily and waved shyly, Lily waved back. Jake almost instantly felt jealous of Clive.

Mr Lancer then stood up and said, "Class this is Clive, he has joined us. Be nice to him and at lunch Lily will show him around." A few whistles went round the classroom and Lily slammed her head against her desk, in embarrassment. Mr Lancer then showed Clive his seat; strangely enough it was the other side of Jake. The rest of the lesson went slowly, at the end of the lesson, while everyone else was leaving, Jake quickly grabbed Lily arm and dragged her out of the classroom.

"Where were you this morning?" Jake asked swiftly.

"I came to help out with the Summer Dance decorations." She answered.

"Oh." Jake sighed. "Are you going to the dance?"

"Defiantly not!" Lily laughed. "Never like dancing, not since 'you know who' made me fall in the punch!" she was giggling, the only thing that she did around Jake

"I'm not going; I have to study for my final Maths exam." Jake said.

"Hey… maybe I can help you study or something, maybe a movie?" she was blushing bright red.

"Yeah sure." Jake smiled, but the bell went, "Oh god we're late!" they ran as fast as they could to Sports, but Miss Tetslaff made them both do 10 laps of the Sports hall for being late.

Sport went at the normal slow speed nothing but running and athletics and as always Sam and Lily were first, in basically everything. At the end it was lunch so everyone got changed back into the clothes and made their way to the hall. Everyone apart from Lily and Clive, who were walking around, Lily just showing Clive where everything was. They made their way back to the hall were Lily caught only half of Danny, Sam, Jake and Tucker's conversation, "So you do like her?" Sam was impatient.

"Yes I like her, but not in that way." Jake retaliated.

"Are you sure? Because it is really obvious that you like her more than a friend!" Tucker yelled.

"Wait? How obvious?" Jake asked quickly.

"Only as obvious, as when you go near her you start to go bright red." Danny smirked.

"Oh." Jake was getting so embarrassed that he smashed his head against the lunch table, "Ouch..." he mumbled. At this point Lily came and sat next to him, making Jake up and squeaked like a 4 year old; Jake went bright red, AGAIN! Clive also sat opposite Lily as no-one was there.

"Jake are you ok, you seem abit off?" Lily was worried.

Jake's head shot up and he quickly spoke, "What? Yeah I'm fine!" he grinned cheekily and Lily move a bit of salad off from his head.

"So can I asked which girl you were talking about?" Lily asked slyly.

"Ok." Tucker boomed, "We were talking about Y... Help!" Jake had quickly leaned over the table and had pushed Tucker of his chair. "Jake remind me never to get on you bad side." Jake nodded and frowned at him. "Sorry dude." Jake smiled back.

The rest of school went quickly Clive got introduced to mainly all the teachers, and was having a good day. Until he had to go home. He walked with Danny and that lot, joining in with their conversations just having a laugh, until he said something that was confusing him, "Lily?" Lily looked at him, "are you related to Danny?"

Lily nodded and then said, "Yes he's my big brother."

"Oh right, well this is where I turn off." A road leading to the gloomy part l of Amity part, turned off. Clive said his goodbye and walked down the road, when everyone was out of sight, a limo pulled up next to him.

A man inside the limo, rolled down the window and said, "Did you have a good day son?"

"Yes father." Clive answered.

"Good because now I am one step closer to getting the half-ghost I want!" the man finished, and did an evil laugh. Clive opened the door and sat down. Tomorrow, Clive had to get even closer to one person, one person who could change the course of time. Lily.

**YAY CHAPTER 1, IS DONE! Yeah next chapter up soon so just look for it and please please please review!**

**Love you! xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! Here is chapter 2, hope you like it. XD**

Danny woke up with a start, he had a bad dream; Lily killing him, Sam, Jake and Tucker. He was sweating and he looked over to Lily who was still asleep, Danny looked at his clock it was only 04:38am, Danny sighed and got up. He couldn't sleep after that nightmare; he had a shower, got dressed and sat back down on his bed. By this time, the time was 06:50; Lily would be up in 10 minutes meaning that all he had to do was wait.

Ten mins later Lily's alarm went off, and as it was Friday Lily could not be bothered to get up, so she grabbed her clock and threw it at the wall, right next to Danny. Danny jumped in fright. "Oops, sorry Danny." Lily smirked. Danny's eyes wide and his mouth was open. Lily jumped out of her bed and ran toward where the pieces of her clock now lay and she picked them all up, she then put them in the bin.

"Lily, mum is going to kill you, that is the 8th clock you have broken this month." Danny told her.

"Yeah I know but I just hate the noise the clocks make." Lily was running out of bad excuses, really she just didn't want to get up. Lily walked out of there room and 10 minutes later she walked back in, this time wearing her normal tight black top, red jumper, black jeans and red boots. Danny was surprised at how fast she got changed.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"Yep!" Lily answered.

They walked out of their room, down the stairs and out the front door, only picking up a peach for breakfast. They walked down the road and Lily turned off to the school while Danny walked on to Sam's house, as they were going to walk together, like they did every morning. Danny met up with Jake, Sam and Tucker and they continued walking. Sam then quickly got into an argument with Tucker; Danny was trying to break it up. Jake shook his head and sighed, he turned around to see a black limo pull up just around the corner, and Jake slowly walked over and hid so no-one could see him. He then saw something he wished he hadn't. He saw Clive get out of the limo and he heard a voice, "Don't forget to do your job, or you will wished you never came back from the ghost zone."

"Yes father." Clive answered just like a solder. Jake's eyes were wide and he ran back to Danny, Sam and Tucker.

They had finished the argument and were making up friends again, Jake then shouted, "Clive! Limo! Ghost zone! Evil person!" he was speaking so fast that it sounded like mumbling.

"Jake I didn't catch a word of that." Sam said, confused. Jake was hyperventilating so he couldn't finish his comment. Jake then fell over and Danny quickly caught him.

"God Jake, how much do you weigh?" Danny asked, Danny dragged Jake over to the bench that was on the path, Danny started to fan Jake and Jake was breathing better, but he still couldn't get his words out. So when Clive came over to then Jake started to hyperventilate again.

"Whoa what's wrong with Jake?" Clive asked, Jake pointed to Clive but no-one knew what he meant, Jake's breath was still getting faster by the second.

"I…. Need….. A….. Paper…. Bag…." Jake said between breaths, Sam looked in her bag and found a paper bag that had apples in it; she tipped out the apples and gave the bag to Jake. Jake started to breath in and out with the bag and his breaths were slowing down. Jake finally got his breathing back to normal and he stood up. The others looked at him and Jake said, "Sorry guys, had a bad minute back there."

"Don't worry about it mate!" Tucker said cheerfully, "this is only the what? Fifth time that it's happened, maybe it has happening because you need to ask someone out? Do you see where I'm going with this?" Jake growled and turned round slapping tuckers face, hard. Clive, Danny and Sam flinched, and then laughed at Tucker, who had a red hand mark on his face. Jake faced back the other way and chuckled.

"Remember Tucker, don't get on my bad side, in my old school I have been known to break people arms, jaws and even ribs." Jake shocked everyone with what he said.

"Wait I thought you have been here all your life?" a confused Clive asked.

"No I haven't, me and Lily were adopted 2 years ago." Jake answered

"Really!" Clive yelled.

"Yep! Now I think we should hurry as we are going to be really late for school if we talk anymore." They weren't really going to be late; Jake just didn't want to say anything to Clive.

School passed quickly and soon it was lunch, Lily was walking to the hall and Clive walked right into her, "Sorry." He said.

"No it was my fault I should have watched were I was going." Lily took the blame. She smiled and looked Clive in the eye, she quickly forgot, that Jake had something to tell her. Or so he said in Maths. Lily was lost in Clive's hazel eyes and he was lost in her aqua ones. What happened next? The only thing a hormonal boy could think of he quickly kissed he and right on the lips. Lily was shocked by this action, she pulled away using 2 huge steps, his face had no expression, but Lily's was really confused. Lily then ran around him and in to the hall, making sure the doors were shut behind her, Lily then put on a happy face, like nothing happened and sat down next to Jake, as she always did. But Jake insanely knew that something was wrong by the way she was acting and Jake was determined to find out what.

But back in the hallway, Clive had walked off to the other direction, he then smiled evilly. He exited the school ground and walked to the back of the school, pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" a voice came from the phone.

"Hello father, it's me, I've done it!"

**That's all I can be bothered to put in the chapter so enjoy! Chapter 3 will be up soon!**

**Bye bye.**

**Lily Fenton Phantom. Xoxoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and I cannot be bothered to right much so here's chapter 3. The song will be in italics. And Lily's thought will be underlined and in brackets.**

Danny was watching Lily; she had not moved from her bed for 3 hours, she just sat there staring at the wall. "Lily are you ok you haven't been fine since lunch." Danny was a bit worried.

"Danny, I've said it 100 times. I am fine!" Lily yelled. There was a knock at their bedroom door, Clive then walked in. "Clive?" Lily jumped up, and ran behind Danny.

"Lily, I'm am really sorry about what happened at lunch." Clive said.

"Wait… what happened at lunch?" Danny asked.

"Nothing!" Lily shouted, but at the same time Clive said, "I kissed her."

"Lily, why didn't you tell me? Danny yelled.

"Because I didn't think you needed to know!" Lily was starting to cry. She quickly grabbed Danny arm and pushed him out the bedroom door and she did the same thing with Clive. Lily then slammed the door in their faces and sat on the floor, leaning on the door, crying. Danny and Clive walked down stairs and Danny showed Clive to the front door.

"Clive." Danny started. "How did you even find our house?"

"It's not hard, just look for a house with a big Fenton Works sign." Clive stated.

"Oh…" Danny sighed. Clive then walked off. Danny the thought he should really talk to Sam about what just happened. So he walked to Sam's house.

Back in Lily's room, Lily had gotten so angry that she picked in her hand mirror and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with great force, making it smash, into pieces. Lily ran to the window and shut the curtains. Lily walked over to her bed and laid on it. She pulled her phone and headphones out of her jean pocket and put on some music, the first thing that turned on was Black Veil Brides, Lily wasn't in the mood for gothic band, so she skipped a few songs. She finally got to a song that she was in the mood for, Lightning by The Wanted. Lily listened carefully to the words;

_You're in control, pressing pause on my heartbeat,_

_Someone stole all the air, so I can't speak' _(I never can speak when I'm around Clive)

_Now I know the chase is on, _

_I feel as though my time has come._

_How many times do I fly through your head space, _(And he is always in my mind)

_Now it's speeding away from a safe place, _

_Yeah, your skin, the touch, the kiss,_

_The rush, too much, and here it comes._

_When your lips touch mine,_

_It's the kiss of life,_

_I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening,_

_We might as well be playing with lightning._

_We touch like, like it's our first time, oh oh, _

_I know that it's a little bit frightening,_

_We might as well be playing with lightning now...oh oh. _(The kiss did scare me abit but, I liked it. I don't know if that's good or bad)

_Just you and me and the coats in the back room,_

_Learning things they don't teach in the classroom, _(Reminds me of; Jake and me being stupid in class)

_Now, you're here, I feel the fear,_

_Now everything is oh, so clear._

_I've been addicted to you since the first hit,_

_Out of control like a surge of electric, _(Ever since the day I turned half ghost, I've been even more attracted to Jake)

_Yeah, your skin, the touch, the kiss,_

_The rush, too much and here it comes._

_When your lips touch mine,_

_It's the kiss of life,_

_I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening,_

_We might as well be playing with lightning._

_We touch like,_

_Like it's our first time, oh oh, _

_I know that it's a little bit frightening,_

_We might as well be playing with lightning now... _(Every time I've kissed Jake, it's been to keep Lily Phantom a secret. But that doesn't mean it didn't leave me dreamy)

_Oh oh,_

_Oh oh,_

_Oh oh,_

_Oh oh._

_Your skin, the touch, the kiss, too much, _ (Clive?)

_Your skin, the touch, the kiss, the rush, _(Jake?)

_Your skin, the touch, the kiss, too much, _(Clive?)

_The rush, the rush, the rush, the rush. _(Jake?)

_When your lips touch mine,_

_It's the kiss of life,_

_I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening,_

_We might as well be playing with lightning._

_We touch like,_

_Like it's our first time, oh oh,_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening,_

_We might as well be playing with lightning now...oh oh._

(Oh god who do I choose? I need help and fast!)

Lily stopped the music and dialled Sam's number, "Hi, Lily!" Sam was cheery.

"Sam I need your help? Please come and don't let anyone see you." And Lily hung up.

"Lily, wait!" but Lily was already gone, "Well I better go." Sam was sat on her bed when Lily called and Jake was reading on his bed.

"Sam where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh umm….." Sam thought of the best excuse she could. "I have to run to Danny's house, I forgot I left my PJs there, from last time. That's why Lily called"

"Ok, hey could you say hi to Lily, for me please?" Jake asked.

"Yeah sure…" Sam thought of an embarrassing comment, "Do you want me to ask her out for you too?" with that Sam ran out the door.

Jake ran to their balcony and saw Sam running down the road, Jake screamed "Sam you are in so much trouble when you get back!" Sam was just laughing.

**There you go chapter 3! BTW: the song idea came to me because I was stuck and my mobile was on shuffle, so that's where the idea came from. Chapter 4 will be up soon so just look out!**

**Bye! Xoxoxoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and here is chapter 4. Hope you like it. Thank you Oak Leaf Ninja and Golden Love for being my first reviews. Here you go chapter 4. Sorry this chapter has a bit of blood in it.**

Sam quickly walked to the Fenton's house, halfway the she saw Danny on the other side of the path, she was gonna go over and say hi. But then she thought about what Lily said, 'Don't let anyone see you.' So Sam missed the chance to talk to her boyfriend and hid in an alley. 5 minutes later Sam reached the Fenton's house, she saw that Lily's bedroom curtains were closed. She walked up the steps and knocked on the front door, Mr Fenton opened it. "Hey Sam!" he boomed.

"Hi Mr Fenton, I come to see Lily she called me." Sam said.

"Ok, just don't upset her. She's been crying for about half an hour and we have heard a few smashes. She has also blocked the door, not letting anyone in." Mr Fenton had a sad face; Sam walked in and skipped up the stairs. When she got to Lily's room she lightly tapped on the door.

"Come in." a weak voice said, Sam opened the door and walked in. The lights were off, the curtains shut making it almost pitch black in the room. Sam turned Danny's bedside light on, so a faint glow was around the room, but she couldn't see Lily anywhere. Sam walked around the room and treaded on pieces of broken glass from a mirror, she then heard some sobbing. Sam walked round to the other side of Lily bed, on the floor curled up in to a ball was Lily, Sam squatted down so that she was the same height as Lily.

"Lily, stop crying I'm here." Sam said calmly. Lily was faintly crying, Sam lifted her head up and her eyes were bloodshot, her face was very pale. But the thing that caught Sam's eye was the blood stained wall, which had a hand marks made out of blood on it. Sam gasped. Sam then lightly grabbed Lily hands turned them palms up and looked at them. They were covered in deep red blood; Sam also looked at Lily's arms, they had deep cuts in them, one cut was about 1cm deep and started at her wrist, finishing up by her elbow. Sam them realised that the hand marks were Lily had tried to stand up, but failed. Sam then said, "Lily how did you do this?" Lily rubbed her and over her face covering it in blood, she then put her hand on the floor and picked up a big piece of mirror glass that was stained with blood too. Sam carefully took it from her hand and put it on her bed. "Come on Lily I have to get you to a hospital." Lily shook her head.

"He kissed me…" she whispered.

"Who did? Jake?" Sam replied.

"No Clive…" she whispered again, Sam gasped again and helped Lily stand up, but Lily fell right back down. Sam then noticed the a deep cut was also running down her leg and as Lily was bare footed, there was a few bloody footprints on the floor, Sam was wondering how Lily was still conscious, then Sam remembered that Lily was half ghost. She helped Lily stand up again, this time succeeding. The slowly walked to the door, with Lily limping it was really hard, they then managed to get down the stairs, without being seen and then started going towards the hospital.

(At the Manson's Mansion)

Danny had walked all the way to Sam's house and knocked on the door. One of the butlers opened the door and let Danny in; Danny walked up the stairs and knocked on Jake and Sam's door. Danny heard a "Come in." but it wasn't Sam's voice it was Jake's. Danny walked in only to see Jake sat on his bed reading a book, **(BTW: I never mentioned that Jake was an English freak, never stops reading!)**, "Oh, hi Danny. What's up?"

"Nothing much…" Danny answered.

"WRONG!" Jake laughed, "The ceiling is up! Hahaha!" Jake was having a laughing fit, **(Got that stupid joke from my boyfriend!)**, Jake had the worst sense of humour, EVER!

"HA HA VERY FUNNY! NOT!" Danny said sarcastically.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Jake was still laughing.

"Jake I was looking for Sam do you know where she is?" Danny asked.

"Why didn't you see her?" Jake replied.

"No I didn't. Why?" Danny was confused.

"She just went to go to your house, you must have past her." Jake said.

"No I am pretty sure that I didn't." Danny answered, but before Jake could answer Danny phone went off. He pulled it out his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" Danny said.

"Hi Danny its Tucker. I think you should you should go to the hospital now!" Tucker yelled.

"Hold on Tucker, I'll put you on speaker." Danny did so and Jake put down his book so that he could listen. "So you were saying?"

"Wait, where are you?" Tucker asked.

"I'm at the Manson's with Jake." Danny answered.

"Hi Tuck!" Jake yelled.

"Hi dude!"

"So you were saying?" Danny said.

"You should go to the hospital, like now!" Tucker boomed.

"Why?" Jake and Danny said at the same time.

"Because I have just seen Lily and Sam, walk in to the reception, with blood everywhere." Tucker answered.

"Wait you're at a hospital! Why?" Jake asked.

"Flu Jabs..." Tucker said sadly.

"UNLUCKY!" shouted Jake.

Danny then said, "Ok Tuck, will be there in a few minutes." Danny then hung up. He grabbed Jake's arm and dragged him out of his room and down the stairs. They had to stop at the bottom because Jake had no shoes on, so Jake slipped his trainers on and they ran out of the door. They ran down an alley and changed to Danny Phantom, he then picked up Jake and they flew toward the hospital. They stopped just outside the hospital and Danny changed back human, they ran into the reception and saw Tucker, Tucker waved for them to come over. "Tuck, where did Lily and Sam go?"

"They headed that way." Tucker pointed, "But you might want to ask the receptionist as I have absolutely no idea." Jake and Danny ran over to the desk.

Jake then said, "Lily Fenton or Sam Manson. Came in around 5 minutes ago?"

"Yes," the receptionist said, "Lily Fenton, ward 5 room 8. I'm sorry, but she had gone in for surgery. But you can wait outside with Miss Manson."

"Thank you." Danny said, he pulled Jake's t-shirt and they both ran though the double doors and tried to find the room that Lily was in. They finally saw Sam waiting outside a surgery place, Danny ran up to her and hugged her tight, and Sam let go and walked up to Jake giving him a hug as well.

They then sat back down on the chairs and waited. Half an hour passed and then the doctors came out of the room and said to them, "You can go in now, but Lily has had to be put in restraints, as half way through she stiches she tried to kill herself and one of the doctors." The teens gasped and walked in, Lily was attached to her bed, and she was cleaned up but had 1 stich on her head, 5 in her arm and 9 on her leg. Jake pulled a chair up and sat next to her.

"Lily what made you do this?" Jake asked sadly.

Lily had become angry so she shouted, "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU ALL, GET AWAY FROM ME, KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE!" she had made everyone jump, so they all stepped and she was pulling hard on the restraints. Suddenly they gave way, but before she could sit up, an alarm went off, Lily rolled out of the bed and ran towards the door, but 3 big men ran in and grabbed her. Sam, Jake and Danny were scared, they had no idea what was happening. The men had pushed Lily over so that she was on the floor, kicking and screaming. One man then pulled out a syringe and jabbed it in Lily's arm. Lily stopped moving, she was unconscious. The men lifted her back on to the bed and then put even harder restraints on her.

"We're so sorry about this." One man said, "Lily must have something that is affecting her." Jake was sort of hyperventilating again; another man passed him a paper bag.

"Thank you, for your help can we come back tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Yeah sure." The man answered. With that the three teens walked out of the room, but Sam ran off, Jake and Danny followed her.

"Sam, where are you going?" Jake shouted

"I'm going to find someone." She answered.

"who?" Danny and Jake yelled.

"Clive."

**Done chapter 4, yay! Chapter 5 will soon be here! Please please please review and you may get mentioned in the next chapter!**

**Love you!**

**Lily Fenton Phantom xoxoxoxoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, hope you like it! Tiny bit sorry bout my language in the beginning of this part. You can ask any of my friends or boyfriend, I never ever swear. And sorry it took so long.**

Sam was running through all the streets, looking for the one boy who she thought did this to Lily. Sam looked down an alley, she saw a figure. She also heard a voice, so Sam walked down the alley and looked around a bin. And there he was, Clive. Sam didn't want to run in strait away, so she listened for a few minutes, **(You'll only hear Clive's part of the conversation)**, "Yes father I did it." He moaned.

Short pause.

"No I haven't checked on her."

A muffled yell came from the phone.

"WHY? Maybe because Sam is a right ass and won't let me anywhere near her, as Lily said my name!" Clive shouted back. Sam was angered by this comment and she decided that that was hear cue. Danny and Jake had also crept up behind Sam when Clive said his last comment they saw Sam get angry. Sam ran out from her hiding place.

She ran up to Clive and punched his right in his face, Clive fell to the floor and Sam shouted, "YOU BASTARD!" Clive looked up and saw that he was on the floor he quickly hung up on his phone and shoved it into his back pocket, he stood up.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"Your big mouth isn't hard to follow!" Sam insulted him. "Now who are you and why are you here?"

"Morgue…" Clive yelled in her face. "C Morgue

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sam screamed. But Jake gasped.

"You shouldn't be here, you died ages ago!" Jake stated, Sam and Danny looked at Jake strangely.

"Jake you idiot, I'm dead, I can't die again." Clive sighed.

"Yeah but you were put in the Dimension of Forever Dying. AKA- You died." Jake shouted.

"Oh shut up Jakeiy." Sam looked at Jake and she saw that the name that Clive had just called him had really made him angry. Jake ran up to Clive and grabbed his arm, he twirled it round his back and Clive started yelling in pain. But Clive kicked his legs back, making Jake have pain; in the one place no boy really doesn't want to have it. Jake fell to the ground and growled. Jake stood up and limped over to Clive and pushed him over to the ground, Jake then put his hand by Clive's neck and yanked a skull necklace off him. Jake crawled back over to Danny and Danny helped Jake up.

"Come on then Clive let's see you true form." Jake smirked; Clive clutched his stomach and huge bolts of lightning shot everywhere, Sam, Danny and Jake got blown backwards. Danny landing in a bin, Sam rolling down the alley and Jake flew so high that he went through a window and fell back to the ground, luckily for him he was still awake. Sam ran over to Jake and dragged in over to where Danny was, all three teens looked to where Clive was. There was no long a teenage boy standing there, instead there was a teenage ghost floating. The ghost's hair was glowing fire red, while being wavy and floated, like no gravity could touch it. The ghost's skin was a light shade blue and his eyes were orange with red flecks in them.

The ghost stared at Jake with eyes that could kill, "You have just made a big mistake Jake!" he shouted.

"WOW, Clifton Morgue long time no see!" Jake laughed.

"Shut up Jakeiy!" Clifton shouted.

"I thought I told you never to call me that, can't you just let it go?" Jake screamed at him.

"Well you ruined my life, you took the my love of my life away and you sent me to what was basically was hell!" Clifton boomed, "And you expect me to just let it go?"

"Err yeah…" Jake smirked.

"Wait a second, when did all this happen?" Sam was very confused and so was Danny.

"Err around 19 years in the future!" Clifton shouted. Sam and Danny's eyes were wide, Jake by this time had stood up and was wondering over to Clifton, Jake was laughing and walking around Clifton in circles.

You could tell by Clifton's face that Jake was starting to tick him off and that it would only be a matter of time, a matter of time before Clifton finally cracked. And Jake was just staring at him, before he said, "Wait… How did I take the love of your life?"

Clifton sighed, "You remember when we were 12?" Jake nodded. "Well you, me Lily and TJ went to the park and we got lost in the foresty part."

"Yes Clifton I know I was there." Jake was bored.

"Yes I know you were there, but they weren't...…" Clive gestured towards the two teens, Danny and Sam, who were sat on the floor with their mouths wide open.

"Oh…" mumbled Jake.

"Wait! Wait wait wait!" Danny and Sam shouted at the same time. Danny continued to talk, "you used to know him?"

"Err yeah." Jake repeated.

"Yeah, they knew me before I became this." Clifton said sadly.

"So when you were alive?" Sam asked and Clifton nodded.

"How did you die?" Danny whimpered, too scared to even move.

"Well that's the same story as how Jake stole my love." Clifton's stare was deadly as he looked at Jake, Jake only shock his head. "We were in the forest part, obviously lost thanks to Jake's directions!"

"I was 12 years old!" Jake argued

"You still can't give directions now! And your 15!" Clifton screamed. Jake's look was getting angrier by the second. "So we were lost and TJ ran off, so he left me with Lily and Jake. Jake and Lily were messing around." Jake looked guiltily at Sam and Danny. "We were by a waterfall and there was this bang. A ball of fire fell from the sky and landing almost on us. Lily fell over the waterfall grabbing onto a log to save her. Jake and I both ran to the edge to try and save her, we both held out our hands. And she chose Jake's hand. Jake pulled her up and they ran off. I stayed where I was; I was trying to work out why she picked him and not me." He said the last bit so angrily that Jake flinched in fright. "I then didn't notice that there was a forest fire spreading, I got trapped and I died. But the worst thing was that you all forgot about me, when I came back as a ghost." Clifton was frowning.

"Well if you were not dumb, we thought you were right behind us…" Jake mumbled.

"I don't care anymore, Lily will soon be under our control, there is nothing you can do to stop us and without proof that I'm a ghost, you cannot stop me from going to school tomorrow!"

Clifton laughed evilly, before creating a lightning portal and disappearing through it. Jake had fallen to his knees, his eyes watering up with tears. Sam saw this and ran up to him, starting to hug him, she could hear him crying. Danny had also walked up to then and helped them stand up. "Did that last comment sound strange to you?" Danny asked them.

"Yeah it did…" Jake whimpered through crying.

"Wait," Sam started, "He said 'OUR and US'."

"OH MY GOD!" Jake shouted

"Clifton is working with someone." Danny shouted.

"And it is only a matter of time before Clifton is finished in that persons plan." Sam finished.

**DA DA DAAAAAAAAA! I have always wanted to write that! Sorry this chapter took so long; my art project took longer than expected. Chapter 6 will hopefully be up as soon as it can.**

**Later dudes!**

**Lily Fenton Phantom!**

**xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yello. Yeah I know it's been ages, I just haven't had the time to write. 1 day left of school! And then I gonna sleep and go on holiday! So enjoy! And I don't own Danny Phantom or the song.**

Danny was scared, he was scared out of his wits and he was only scared because he knew Lily was in big trouble. Danny walked down the stairs slowly; his parents got a call from the hospital, only to say that Lily was there, AGAIN. They were staring to get really angry at Lily because she had to go into hospital too many times and this was her 4th time this month. Lily was also having severe anger problems; this scared everyone, only because of what Clifton said. Danny had been to the hospital every day, ever since the first time Lily went in. Danny was just worried that she would forget who she was, that she would side with Clifton and not Jake. But only time would tell what would happen to Lily.

(LATER THAT DAY)

"Danny!" Sam shouted from down the street, it was around 10pm and Danny was just finishing his patrol, he realised that is was harder without Lily.

"Hey Sam…" Danny sighed. Danny flew down in front of her and they hugged.

"I saw Lily today." Sam mumbled.

"How is she?" Danny said sadly.

"Worse…" Danny closed his eyes and looked at the floor.

"How much worse?" he asked

"Worse as in she managed to get free again and almost made it out of the hospital. She had to be knocked out again." Sam lifted Danny's head up and gave him a tight hug. Danny's eyes were starting to water up. "Come on Danny, let's go. So go un-ghost and we can walk to my house." Danny turned back human and put his arm around her waist. With that they walked off, Danny had been spending a lot of time around Sam and Jake's house.

Danny and Sam arrived at the house at about 10:15pm, Sam unlocked the door and they walked in. "Umm Sam where are you parents?" Danny asked.

"They're on a business trip until the end of the week." Sam answer.

"Oh..." they wandered upstairs and before they opened the door the heard music through the door, Danny knew the song instantly; it was one of Lily's favourite songs:

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

I know that I love you

Oh baby why don't you see?

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me

I'm so alone

Here on my own

And I'm waiting for you to come

I want to be a part of you

Think of all the things we could do

And every day

You're in my head

I want to have you in my bed

You are the one

You're in my eyes

All I ever wanted in my life

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me

Danny and Sam both had their eyes to the door, Danny the quickly opened the door and walked in. Jake was lying on his bed, with his iPod speakers on really loud. So when Danny and Sam walked in, Jake was so scared that he jumped out of his bed and also took out his bed side table. It took him a few seconds to stand up from the floor; Jake had stopped the music because the song that had started playing was 'Angel in the Dark' by Basshunter. Also anyone could see that Jake was going bright red. Danny and Sam were trying their best not to laugh. Danny tried to start a conversation;

"So Jake I didn't know you liked that kind of music…" he chuckled.

"Shut up Danny! Just because it's on my iPod doesn't mean that it's my music." Jake argued

"Yeah, who music is it then?" Sam laughed.

"It's Lily obviously, she said that Danny stole her music thing so could she borrow mine." Jake admitted. Danny looked innocently at Sam, Sam only shock her head but then she smiled.

"So why were you listening to it?" she asked.

Jake gave up, he was never gonna make up a lie good enough to fool Danny AND Sam, Jake sighed, "Ok, I miss Lily. The real Lily. And I am really worried… I just hope she'll come back."

"So do you admit to liking her more than a friend?" Sam smiled

Jake didn't think about his answer, he just blurted out the first thing that came into his mind, "YES! I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART!" Jake then quickly realised what he had said and he slapped his hand across his mouth. Danny and Sam started to laugh; Jake just pulled an evil face at them both. He was just about to insult them, when his phone went off. Danny and Sam stopped laughing and they looked at Jake. He pulled his phone from his pocket and answered. "Hello. Tucker this is the 6th time you have call me today. It's getting rather annoying… WHAT! ~short pause~ Ok tuck, thanks see you tomorrow."

Jake quickly threw the phone on to his bed, ran past Danny and Sam and out the bedroom door. Danny and Sam followed him. Jake had run in to the living room and turned on the TV, he switched it over to the news;

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Lance Thunder here and at Amity Park's Hospital, where we have just got reports that, one of the more unstable patients has escaped and is running round Amity Park as we speak. The patient is Lily Fenton and she is highly dangerous, please if you know where this girl is let the police know immediately." Jake swiftly grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. He then slumped into the sofa and Danny and Sam did the same thing.

"OK now we are in big trouble…" Danny whispered. Sam and Jake nodded in agreement.

**Ok yes chapter 6 is done, hope you liked it and hope you can review. I hope I can get the next chapter up before I go on holiday. So if not really really really sorry! Please review!**

**Bye!**

**Lily Fenton Phantom.**

**Oxoxoxoxox.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay hello, another chapter before my holiday, hopefully. Hope you like it! BTW- Clive is the human name, Clifton is the ghost name. Enjoy! **

Danny was walking through the streets, it was around 1am and all he was trying to do was find Lily. Lily was all over the news; many shops had been broken into and were set on fire. After another 2 hours of searching, Danny couldn't find Lily anywhere, he decided to give up. Danny floated towards Sam's house as he was too scared to face his parents; he knocked on Sam and Jake's bedroom window. Jake opened the curtains and nodded saying that he could come in, Danny flew through the window and over to Jake's bed, where he turned back human and flopped face first on to the bed. "No luck?" Jake asked as he sat on his widow still.

"No luck…" Danny answered. Sam then walked into the room and walked up to Danny giving him a kiss. Jake looked out the window and leaned his head up against it.

"Danny you take my bed tonight," Jake said, "You are tired and need a proper bed."

Danny looked over to him, "Jake I can't do that, where will you sleep?"

"Window still's fine…" Jake laughed. Danny and Sam gave him an, are you serious face but Jake just smiled.

"OK…" Danny gave in. Before Danny went under the covers, he threw a cushion over to Jake and also the small blanket, that was on top. Danny then fell into the covers and within second was lightly snoring, Jake quietly chuckled, and Sam had also walked over to her bed and had gone to sleep. Jake tried to get comfy on the window still, after a few minutes he was comfy, but he wasn't tired.

Jake looked at his watch, it was only 3:06am, Jake had also been up since 1am the day before. Jake looked out the window, he just sat there, after about half an hour, Jake saw a flash of light coming from the town, he quickly looked again and there was another flash. Jake was very curious, so he quietly slid of the window still and tip-toed across the room. He opened the door and shut it with no sound at all, he creped down the stairs and put some trainers on, Jake was thankful that he wasn't wearing pyjamas. He then opened the front door and again shut in with no sound, as quick as he could he ran to where he saw the flash of light, ironically enough, it was down another alley. He walked down the alley, he walked down the alley, and all he was thinking was, 'when is this nightmare going to end?' He turned around and before he knew it, he had flown across the alley and smashed into a wall, he couldn't breathe. That was when he realised he had a very strong hand around his neck, he quickly looked at the person holding him, it was a girl and she was strong. Jake was then thrown across the alley and hit the other wall, he fell to the floor. Jake clutched his head in pain, but when he looked back at his head he saw red blood on it, Jake winced. He stood up and tried to fight the person hurting him, but it didn't really work he ended up getting thrown round lots and had broken a rib and got a dislocated shoulder. By the end of it, Jake was kneeling on the ground struggling to breathe; the girl kicked him in the stomach, where Jake then fell to his back, crying in pain. The girl climbed on to him, basically straddling him and started to punch his face, Jake could not take much more of the pain. But suddenly the girl stopped punching his face and stood up.

Another figure walked into the alley he had a light with him, Jake looked at him, it was Clive. Clive had a smirk on his face, "nice to see you again Jake."

"Help me….." Jake was crying and struggling to breathe at the same time, also he was covered in blood.

"Why would I?" Clive laughed evilly

"Please?" Jake whispered.

"No and I'm glad you finally found Lily, she was causing a lot of trouble." Clive mumbled.

"What?" Jake was confused, but Jake realised what he meant, he looked at the girl and know that the light was on her, Jake could see almost perfectly. The girl had jet black hair and a cute face, but her eyes were crimson and the clothes she was wearing were dirty and ripped, black trackie bottoms and black tank-top, no shoes. Jake gasped, "Lily…" Lily smiled evilly back at him, she walked over to him and made him stand up, Jake limped over to Clive, with Lily holding his good arm threatening to snap it in half.

Clive then whispered, "Now that I have you, I can lure the others and get two half ghosts for the price of one!" Jake was getting weaker by the second, suddenly his lags gave way and he fell to the floor, his good arm going crack at the same time. Jake started to cry in mega pain. "Well..." Clive said to Lily, "Bring him, we have to go." Lily nodded, she then grabbed Jake by his t-shirt, Clive made a portal and walked through it, and Lily dragged Jake through too.

The morning light shined through the open window, it quickly hit Danny's eyes and he woke up, Danny looked at his watch, it was 12:04. He yawned and rolled out of Jake's bed, he walked over to Sam and woke her up as well. "What? What time is it?" she jolted from her sleep.

"Five pat twelve." Danny replied

"Well I better get up..." she laughed; she then got up and headed towards her bathroom.

Danny then thought that he should wake Jake up as well, but when he walked over to the window, Jake wasn't there. "Umm Sam…" Danny yelled.

"Yeah?" she shouted back.

"Where's Jake?" Danny stated.

"Maybe he has already gone to get food, you know how Jake is." She answered; she walked back out from the bathroom but this time wearing black shorts and purple tight top. They both walked down the stairs and got breakfast, Sam's parents were still at the business trip, so all who was there was Sam's grandma.

"Good morning dears." She said happily.

"Hi grandma!" Sam happily stated, she walked over to her and kissed he forehead.

"Hi." Danny smiled.

"Oh hello Danny dear." She said, she then got them to sit down and they all ate breakfast, or brunch, whatever you want to call it. "Mrs Manson, have you seen Jake?"

"No Danny sorry I haven't." she replied.

"Oh thanks anyway." They fished eating and Danny grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her outside. They walked down the road and sat on a bench.

"So where on earth is Jake?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged his shoulders. They tried calling him but they quickly remember that Jake's phone was broken.

"Maybe someone might have got to him." Sam suggested.

They both then gasped and shouted at the same time, "LILY!"

**Another chapter done and I think it's okay. I don't know what you think unless you review, so I hope you enjoyed it and please review. **

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah hello, writing more chapters, found out that my holiday isn't for a few more weeks, but now that I'm off school, I have more time to write! Hope you like chapter what? 8.**

Jake woke up in a dark room; he was lying on a bed. He tied to sit up but there were mass amounts of pain, coming from everywhere. So he gave up trying to sit up and just flopped back down onto the hard bed. After a few minutes his eyes became used to the darkness, so he looked round the room; there was no door, no windows, just a bed in a box room. Then Jake looked at himself, he had no top or shoes on and his trousers were torn and covered in dirt. His right shoulder had a bandage wrapped round it, while his left arm was in a very rushed cast and sling. His chest was also covered in bruises and he felt dried blood on his head. But Jake could hardly remember anything from the night before

All he could remember was leaving his home and getting his but kicked by a girl. He again tried to sit up, ignoring the pain. He sat up and both his arms were in deep pain, Jake winced. "What happened?" he asked himself. He shook away the thought and stood up from the bed, and walked round the room. Suddenly the light that was on the ceiling turned on, Jake's eyes were in pain for a few seconds, his eyes got used to the light again and he defiantly saw that he was in a dark box room, with no way out. "Wait so how did I get in here?" he asked himself again. But just then a girl fazed through the wall and Jake jumped in fright.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She smirked, Jake looked at the girl and he quickly remembered that the girl last night had black hair. But this couldn't be the same girl, as she had white hair, she was smiling evilly. "Say something then?" she was very impatient.

"Who are you?" Jake didn't know what else to say.

"Ah, sorry about the bit of amnesia, I got a bit carried away with the punching." She laughed, but the laugh wasn't evil it was more like an apology.

"What?" Jake was confused.

"Jake. I'm sorry about last night, I fixed you dislocated arm and also put your other am in a cast, to make up for it. So sorry, that it's done badly." She was defiantly was apologising, Jake knew her voice from somewhere.

"How do you know my name?" Jake said.

"Jake, Jake, Jake. I would have thought you would have guessed who I am by now, we have been friends since birth!" she stated.

"What no! Lily?" Jake cried. She nodded and smiled cutely. Jake took another good look at her, she had Lily's normal spikey short hair, the colour white as she was her ghost side, and she had a crop top on, with her Lily Phantom symbol, for a girl Jake thought that she did have quite a well-toned stomach, white fingerless gloves, black tight short shorts, with a white belt and white heeled boots. Jake was wide eyed, he thought that she was hot, but the only thing that let him down was that her eyes were red, instead of their normal neon green.

"What are you staring at?" she asked sternly.

Jake shook his head and blushed, "Oh, nothing." Lily smiled and turned around. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I was given strict orders, to stay the hell away from you, but I could help but come." She sighed, she knew she was going to be in big trouble for seeing him anyway, but she didn't care.

"Can you come back later?" Jake was desperate for some company.

"Maybe…" she whispered.

But before she could say another word a loud voice rumbled around screaming, "LILY!" Lily's face quickly became worried, as she didn't know what to do.

"GO!" shouted Jake in her face; before he knew it Lily's had flown off the grown and fazed through the ceiling. Jake smiled and sighed, maybe he could get through to Lily.

Back at Amity Park, Danny Sam and Tucker had been everywhere looking for Jake and Lily. They could only find Jake's shoes covered in blood down an alley. This worried Sam, as she thought Jake was dead, but Danny calmed her down by saying that Lily would kill Jake, she would use him as bait for a trap. After hours of looking, they finally had to stop for the day and made their way back to Sam house. They sat in her room and were having a conversation;

"Danny?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah Tuck?" Danny replied.

"Doesn't it boggle your mind on where they could be?" Tucker was getting really boring; as that was the 5th time he had said that today.

"Yeah…" Danny said. He was sat on the window still and looking out the glass. He suddenly saw Jazz running across the road and the next thing he knew, was that he heard Jazz running up the stairs and running into Sam's room.

At the Sam time shouting, "hey guys I have a lead on where Lily and Jake are!"

"WHAT!" all three teens shouted.

"How?" Sam finished.

"Well, it's quite simple; I got my laptop and tried to pick up anomalies. And what do you know I did! It picked up mass amounts of ecto energy around the area you said you found Jake's shoes. I then tried to find where the ecto energy ended up and so I know no where they are!" Jazz was too excited; the others were just staring at her.

"So where are they?" Danny asked. Standing up from the window still, and move to sit next to Sam, who was on her bed.

"They're at Vlad mansion in Wisconsin!" Jazz shouted.

"VLAD!" everyone shouted. Jazz just nodded.

"I am going to kill him, and then make sure that he can't come back from the ghost zone." Danny screamed. Danny then jumped off of Sam's bed ran to the middle of the room and shouted angrily, "GOING GHOST!"

"Danny stop!" cried Sam as she jumped of her bed, but she was too late Danny had already flown into the air and through the ceiling. Sam looked at Tucker and then Jazz, they were all shocked with what Danny did. They quick ran out of the room and outside, where they only just saw Danny heading in the direction of Wisconsin.

(With Clifton)

"Father, Danny is on his way." Clifton smirked.

"Good, is she ready?" A low voice asked.

Lily walked in through the wall and smiled evilly, "I'm ready when you are, Vlad."

"Please dear, call me Father." Vlad laughed villainously.

**Here is chapter 8 so enjoy, if some parts don't make sense, sorry coz it's 11:40pm and I'm tired but bored. So please Review!**

**Bye**

**Lily Fenton Phantom **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi and a quick apology, I'm sorry if some parts in chapter 8 didn't make sense I was rushing, and I didn't read through it. So chapter nine! I didn't think the story would be this long!**

Danny was flying as fast as he could towards Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin, it didn't take him long to get there, with him flying at 112 mph. Danny looked at the mansion, all the lights were off, Danny quietly floated down and fazed through the door. It was quiet, too quiet. He walked down the corridor and looked around, still no sound. Danny was starting to get suspicious, Danny walked into a room, and there were stairs, so Danny decided to walk down them. He got to the bottom of the stair and he was in a dark room, Danny made a glowing ecto light shine from his hand. He then looked around the room, 'Nothing special in here' Danny thought. Danny turned to walk back up the stairs, but something hard hit him in the chest and Danny went flying backwards.

"Ouch." Danny mumbled, from a hole that his body had made in a wall. Danny heard a girl's evil laugh, immediately rolled out of the hole and got ready to face his attacker.

"Hello Danny, glad you could join the party." The girl's voice came again. Danny turned round on the spot.

"Come out, come out wherever you are?" Danny teased.

"Hehe, I don't really like those sorts of games." Her voice echoed around the room.

Danny chuckled, "You are just like Lily."

"Am I? How?" she sounded curious.

"Easy I've known Lily for about 2 years and I am not an idiot, I also know many of Lily's likes and dislikes." Danny was still looking round in the darkness. But as the girl's voice was echoing, he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"So do you think that Lily and I have more things in common?" she asked.

"Probably…" Danny answered.

"Does Lily, umm I don't know….. Crush on her best friend?" Danny had worked out that the girl had stopped moving, as the echoing was finishing on only one side of the room.

"Yeah she does." Danny decided to stop spinning and sit on the floor. He was starting to get dizzy.

"Well that's another thing that we have in common." The girl laughed.

"I bet your best friend is Clifton Morgue." Danny grumbled.

"Eww gross. Between you and me, I don't like Clifton. Wait let me rephrase that, I HATE Clifton." She yelled.

"Then why are you here?" Danny was really confused.

"My father, he has control over me. He puts orders into my head and I have to obey. But every so often I can break free from his control, but I can only do that when something from my good side comes through. Just like when I hit you with an ecto beam, I managed to break free. And also the time I brought Jake here, the one thing I don't know is when he gets control again." She sadly said, Danny listened closely, it sounded like she was going to start crying.

"Come on out." Danny finally said. He stood up and looked in the direction, that he knew she was standing. "I know your standing there." Danny smiled.

"Ok, I'll come out, but only on one condition." Her voice was stern.

"What." Danny asked.

"You know that evil ghost have red eyes." Danny nodded, she continued. "Well because I'm like this, only one of my eyes is red, my left. The other is green, so what I want you to promise me is that, when my right eye turns red, I want you to knock me out and put me into a thermos."

"I promise, but why knock you out and a thermos?" Danny asked.

"The last time I was evil I put 12 people in hospital." She spoke fast.

"Oh….." Danny sighed

"Not only that, but I broke my best friends arm and dislocated the other." She stuttered at the words best friend.

"Ok I promised." Danny put on a small smile.

"Thanks." She mumbled. "Right are you ready to see me?" Danny nodded. The girl slowly stepped out of the shadows, apart from the big change in clothe styles, Danny recognised her instantly.

"Lily?" Danny shouted. Lily smiled and walked up to him, Danny looked into her eyes and true to her words, only one was red, the other was her usual neon green. Danny quickly pulled her into a hug and after a few minutes finally let go of her.

"Ok Danny, I knew you missed me but I didn't think you missed me that much." Lily smiled.

"Are you joking!" Danny laughed, "I've been out every night looking for you, and Jake. Wait a second, you admitted to crushing on your best friend, which is Jake. And then you also just said that you broke and dislocated you best friend arms, which is Jake. OUCH!"

"Yeah, I got commanded to punch him, and I sort of got carried away. I only realised what I did when I brought Jake here. I did make it up to him by fixing his arms, and I stay to talk to him, I apologised" Lily sighed. "This reminds me, I can take you to Jake."

"Ok I trust you. Let's go." Danny whispered. Lily immediately fazed through the floor and Danny followed, he then followed Lily through many corridors when they finally came to a dead end. "No offence Lily, but this is a dead end."

"Danny we're ghosts, you ever heard of intangibility before?" she smirked, Danny just shook his head. They both fazed through the wall at the same time. When Danny entered the room he was shocked, all that was there was a small, dark box room, with a bed by the wall. The light was on, meaning he could see, he saw Jake sat in the corner of the room, with his head on his knees.

Lily had already flown over to Jake and was talking lightly to him, but without of warning, Danny saw that Jake had jumped up and was hugging Lily. Danny was surprised that Lily was hugging back. "Danny?" Jake said.

"Hey Jake, ready to bust out of here?" Danny laughed, Jake laughed and then nodded, beaming a huge smile, Danny quickly looked at Lily who was standing on Jake left, and she had her mouth wide open, staring at Jake. "Having fun daydreaming Lily? Danny joked.

Jake quickly looked at Lily and all Lily could think to do was blush a deep red. "Ok Danny, Lily let's get out of here." Brother and sister looked at each other and nodded. They both ran up to Jake and each took a arm, Lily got to Jake arm first and Danny could see that they were both blushing. Danny just shook his head, smiled and took Jake's other arm, they had to be careful as one of his arms was bandaged, and the other was in a cast. Lily saw Jake wince, when she lightly took the arm in the cast. Danny then looked at Lily and then Jake, he realised that Jake had no top on, "Umm Jake," Danny started, Jake looked at Danny, "What happened to your top?"

"To be honest Danny, I have no idea." Jake answered; they both slowly looked at Lily.

Lily did an embarrassing grin and then said, "I….. Um… Had to put it in the wash…. Yeah that's it…. It was covered in dirt and blood."

"Lily the truth?" Jake and Danny said at the same time, they both new that Lily was a very bad liar.

"I'll tell you later." Lily had gone bright red, again. Danny just shook his head and then they floated up, went intangible and faze through the ceiling. They travelled through the mansion, while being invisible; they didn't want to risk anything. They landed in the foresty bit outside the mansion.

"Free at last." Jake shouted into the night sky, Jake was spinning around and around, he then tripped over a tree root and fell flat on his face, while screaming in pain, as of his arms. Lily chuckled and then helped Jake stand up. She looked in to his eyes and smiled, Jake smiled back. But suddenly Lily flung her head back in pain, she began screaming, and her eyes started to change colour. "Danny what is happening to her?" Jake yelled.

"Danny keep your promise!" Lily screamed in pain. Danny face was blank, but he kept the promise.

"Lily, I'm sorry." Danny whispered, and then hit her in the head with a strong ecto beam; Lily fell to the ground unconscious. Then Danny pulled out a thermos and Lily was pulled into it. Danny looked at Jake, Jake was speechless.

"What the hell just happened?" Jake shouted at Danny face.

"I tell you, as soon as we get back to your house." Danny passed the thermos to Jake, Danny grabbed him and they both flew back to Amity Park.

But back at Vlad's Mansion…

"NO! I have lost control of Lily!" Vlad shouted, while slamming his hand on a wall.

"Father calm down, I'll find her. I'll use Jake and bait." Clifton said.

"You don't understand, you idiot. They have taken Jake with them; I thought you said she was ready." Vlad bellowed at the teenage ghost.

Clifton tried to stand up for himself, "She was, but when I knew her, she wasn't this strong or powerful."

"Well, I have one job for you, and if you fail, I will send to the ghost zone, but that will be after I kill you again." Vlad was not happy.

"Yes father, what is the job?" Clifton said sadly.

"Well as Lily seems to like Jake better than you…." Vlad chuckled evilly, "I want you to kill Jake…"

**There you go another chapter done. Sorry it took so long. My next chapter won't be up for a while, coz I'm going on holiday for 3 weeks and my dad won't let me take my laptop. . **

**Laters**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**Xoxoxxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLLLO! I am back from my holiday; I can get back to this and my other stories. **

**Btw if I don't update as much, it is because over my holiday, me, my 2 half-sisters and dad had a huge argument about who was smarter at writing stories, obviously me! So my mum wanted to stop the fight, so she said we each had to write a short story and she would judge which was better. **

**Yep my life sucks.**

**Well I won't keep you waiting any longer, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny and Jake soon arrived back at the mansion. Sam, Jazz and Tucker were all sat around in silence. As soon as Danny fazed into the room with Jake, everyone immediately ran over to them and hugged them tight. Sam wouldn't let go of Jake, and Jake arms were staring to hurt, "Um Sam, could you let go of my arms? You're hurting them."

Sam jolted back, "Sorry, I've just missed you so much." She looked down at his upper body, he was covered in scratches and bruises and both his arms were bandaged, "What hit you? And what happened to your top?"

"Answer to both your questions is Lily." Jake sighed; he looked sadly at the thermos.

"Wait, where is Lily?" Jazz asked.

Jake looked at Danny, Danny looked back, "she's in the thermos." They said together.

"How did she get in there?" Sam said.

"I made a promise to her," Danny started, "She was turning back evil and she made me promise to put her in the thermos."

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"She didn't want to hurt anyone." Jake looked sadly at the floor. The others looked at the floor too. But suddenly the ground started to shake and everyone fell to the floor. A white light took over everything and blinded everyone. The next thing they knew was that they had been moved. Danny got his vision back in his eyes and looked around; they were at Amity Park's Park. The others sat up, Danny stood up and help Sam up, they both then helped Jake stand up. But something was wrong.

"Um Jake," Tucker started.

"Where's the thermos?" Danny and Sam finished. Jake quickly looked around and tried to find it, but it wasn't anywhere.

"OH looking for this?" an evil voice came from above them. It was Clifton. Everyone looked at him, he was floating above them. He had the thermos in his hand.

"Hey give that back!" Danny shouted as he flew up to the same level as Clifton, he glared angrily at him.

"Oh, sorry." Clifton smirked; "I just thought you wouldn't want me to do this…" he slowly put in hand on the lid of the thermos and opened it. The normal white-blue light appeared and Lily was soon floating in-between the two boys, Danny knew that she wouldn't be on his side because of her eyes. They were both crimson.

"You idiot…" Danny cursed

"My father will be please that he will have Lily back under his control." Clifton screamed in to the sky, a storm was starting to appear and bolts of lightning were armed everywhere.

"Clifton stop!" Jake shouted from the ground. A lightning bolt flew down hitting Jake and sending him flying.

"JAKE!" Sam, Tucker and Jazz yelled. Sam and Jazz ran over to Jake and help him back up.

"Clifton stop!" Danny repeated what Jake said.

"Why should I?" Clifton laughed.

"Because people are going to get hurt." Danny stated.

"That's the point, now I have a job to do." Clifton smiled villainously, "Lily?" her head shot up, "Be a babe and deal with your 'brother'." For some reason, Danny realised, he emphasised the word brother. But Danny didn't really have time to think, Lily was already flying full speed towards him.

Danny was hit by a ghost ray, but it wasn't the normal colour. It was red. Danny thought that it must be Lily evilness showing through, or that she was become more powerful. Danny went flying backwards; he hit a tree and fell to the ground with a thump. "Danny?!" Sam screamed to her boyfriend. Danny rubbed his head and took a quick look towards his friends, he smiled at them. But it was ruined by Lily grabbing Danny's neck and strangling him. Danny couldn't breathe, meaning he couldn't focus his powers, meaning he couldn't escape.

Sam was almost crying, and she couldn't run over to help he boyfriend because Clifton was in there way, "what do you want?" Jazz shouted at him.

"Well not you obviously." Clifton hissed, he lifted his hand and a bolt of lightning flew out and hit her. Jazz flew to the side, landed on the ground and was easily knocked out. The same thing happened to Tucker. But when Clifton mover to do it to Sam, as she was standing next to Jake, he floated down right in front of her and slapped he face. Sam flew off to the opposite side, to Jazz and Tucker. "Oh and I forgot to mention my power specialty is lightning!"

Jakes eyes were wide, all his friends we either unconscious or struggling to breathe. Clifton was standing right in front of Jake's face. Jake's breathing was fast and scared. "What do you want with me?" Jake asked with fright. But before Clifton answered, there was a quiet thump, Jake looked around Clifton's head and saw Danny falling to the ground unconscious and in human form. Lily was now slowly walking towards them.

"My life was ruined when I died." Clifton growled. "And I don't want to go back to the Dimension of Forever Dying. My father is going to send me back there, unless I do one thing."

"What is that one thing?" Jake whispered.

"This…" Clifton said quickly, before Jake could say anything, Clifton's arm had changed into a lightning sword and had stabbed Jake in his stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Jake screamed, he fell to the floor and blood started to pour from his bare abdomen, his breathing got worse. Jake couldn't hold the wound, as both his arms were damage, so he couldn't make the bleeding minimize.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Clifton chuckled. Lily was standing next to Clifton, staring down at Jake.

Lily's eyes flickered, "What… Why would you do that?"

"I am not going back to the Dimension of Forever Dying!" he shouted at her face. Clifton turned round and started to walk away. But Lily grabbed his wrist. "Let go of me!"

"NO!" Lily was squeezing his wrist.

"I said let go of me!" Clifton was getting angry. He slipped his hand out of Lily's and turned to face her, he gasped when he saw that one of her eyes were green. "OH GOD!"

"Idiot…" Lily saw her chance she punch Clifton with a red ecto energized hand. Clifton screamed as he went hurtling back, he hit a rock and fell to the floor.

"But how are you stronger than me?" Clifton winced from the floor.

"You know me Clifton Morgue, the longer I have my powers, the stronger I get and the more control over them I have." Lily smirked.

"But here you have only had you powers for 2 years," Lily created a red portal, "And where does that lead?" Clifton was now scared of Lily.

Lily put her mouth near his ear, "well when this is over, I just say the extra powers were from my bad side, and I can't control them." She smiled evilly. "Also that leads to the Dimension of Forever Dying!"

"NO NO NO! I am not going back there!" Clifton tried to crawl away but Lily grabbed his shirt.

"Did you know that I never actually wanted you as a friend? You were new, so my group took you in. And I never love you. Now have you ever been inside a thermos?" she asked. Clifton shock his head. "Well I think you better start now!" she put the thermos, that she had picked up earlier, against him and he was instantly sucked up inside of it. She smiled and she chucked the thermos into the red portal and it disappeared. Lily also felt the control of Vlad finally dissappear. Lily turn back human, her black trousers and tank tops in shreds, she looked at her feet, no shoes. She sighed and turned round seeing that all her friends were waking up, all but one.

Jake was lying in a pool of his own blood and he wasn't moving. Lily ran over to him, she put her hand over the wound, as there was still blood coming out.

Sam gained her sight back seeing that Jake was covered in blood, but the first thing he did was make sure the others were fine, and they were. She and Danny, then ran over to Jake and Lily. "Danny give me your top…" Lily whispered. Danny did as he was told and took of his top. She then placed it over the wound. "Call an ambulance." Lily's voice was coarse and crackling, it sounded like she was trying not to cry. Danny and Sam both stood up and used Danny phone to call the hospital. They then walked over to Jazz and Tucker making sure they were fine.

Lily was sat on the floor next to Jake, one hand on his wound, the other stroking his hair. Jake's eye flickered opened for a brief second. He saw Lily eye's, they were both green and so Jake smiled, he closed his eyes again. Very soon everyone heard the normal noise of an ambulance. Everyone was taken to hospital.

**Yeah I know it took me forever, there will be another chapter and it may be the last one of this story.**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**Xoxoxoxo **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello this may be the last chapter for this story, so enjoy!**

Jake woke up in a hospital room, he was wearing a patient's robe and had an IV stuck in one of his arms, the other was put into a professional cast. He opened his eyes, the light was painfully, Jake looked around, there were many get well soon cards and chocolates. Jake smiled. A doctor walked into the room and said happily, "Mr Manson, you're up!"

"Yeah I am, how long have I been asleep?" Jake mumbled.

"Only 4 days." The doctor smiled, he helped Jake sit up.

"How are my friends?" Jake was worried about them.

"They're fine." The doctor reassured him, "they are down stairs in the food area, as they were let go today."

"I want to see them." Jake yelled. The doctor nodded, he left the room and came back about 5 minutes later, with Danny, Sam, Jazz and Tucker. "Hey guys…" he saw that they all were covered in bruises. "Are you lot gonna be okay?"

Sam laughed, "Yeah Jake we're gonna be absolutely fine, it's you who we are most worried about.

"I agree with Sam," Tucker agreed

"You were in a coma for 4 days." Jazz finished.

"Coma?" Jake was shocked, he thought he had just been unconscious

"The doctor didn't tell you?" Danny asked. Jake shook his head. They all sighed until Jake noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Lily?" Jake was curious, Danny sighed and Jazz looked sadly at the floor.

"She basically in solitary confinement…" Sam finished for them.

Jake sat straight up; he winced in pain, "Why is she in solitary confinement?"

"After she dropped us here at this hospital, she turned herself in at the police station." Tucker clarified, Jake laid back down, the doctor came back into the room, but he had come back with the Manson's, Danny, Jazz, Tucker and Sam left.

(11 days later)

Jake had been let go from the hospital early, soon all the friend were back at school. All but one, Lily was still gone.

Everyone was in science, last lesson of the day and there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" shouted the teacher, the door opened and in walked Lily, beaming the world's biggest smile.

"Hi sorry I'm a bit late." She smiled.

"Don't worry Miss Fenton, it's nice that you are back, now please take you seat next to Jake, and we can carry on with the lesson." Lily quickly walked to her seat and sat down. As soon as the teacher had turned back around explaining that magnetic forces of the world, Jake turned to Lily.

He whispered, "When did you get out of solitary confinement?"

Lily giggled, "I was only in that for about a day."

"Then where were you?" Sam asked from behind Lily.

"Oh, well, I turned my self in. they put me in solitary confinement, I spent about a night there and then in the morning they took me to a therapist and taken to a juvenile detention centre." Lily sighed.

"Did they help?" Danny tapped Lily's shoulder to get her attention.

"Surprisingly yes…" she stated.

"The only problem now is that is I am caught doing one more, bad thing, because of my bad streak, I will be taken back to the juvenile detention centre for about a month." She said sadly. All her friends were quiet, but not for the reason Lily thought.

"Then let's just hope you don't get into trouble Miss Fenton." Lily turned round seeing that the teacher was standing right in front of her desk.

"Sorry sir…" she grumbled.

At the end of school the group of friends walked out of school. Danny asked Lily, "Do mum and dad know you back?"

"Yeah, I went home before I came to school." She answered. She slowed down walking, eventually stopping. She stopped right next to an alley, the same alley that she had kidnapped Jake in, almost 2 weeks ago. The others didn't notice until Sam turned around to talk to her. They stopped and Jake walked up to Lily. The others turned round and had a small conversation.

"Do you know the one thing that doesn't make sense?" Sam asked. Danny and Tucker shook their heads. "Danny do you remember when I punched Clive and then Jake and him had a small talk."

"Yeah Sam, what about it?" Danny said confused. Tucker just looked at her.

"Didn't anything sound strange?" she continued.

"Yeah, come to think about it, did Clive say, that Jake stole the love of his life, 19 years in the future?" Danny noted.

"That's what I was just thinking." Sam stated.

"But that means…" Tucker started

"Clive can't get his words right..." Sam continued.

"Or Lily and Jake are lying about themselves." Danny finished.

At this point Lily and Jake started to walk back to the group, "What are you guys talking about?" Lily asked.

"Oh we were just talking about, umm, Sam?" Danny couldn't think.

"Umm, Tucker?" Sam passed it on.

"We were taking about the Summer Dance." Tucker saved.

"Oh really and who are you going with?" Jake said slyly.

"Believe it or not, I am going with Valerie." Tucker smirked. Everyone's mouths fell open.

"Danny and I are going together." Sam added.

"Jake, who are you going with?" Danny asked.

"I am not going." Jake said harshly.

"What about you Lily?" Tucker demanded.

"I utterly hate school dances, so I am not going." Lily answered quickly.

"So if you had no choice, would you two go together?" Danny smiled evilly.

The thing Lily and Jake said next made the others laugh, while Lily said, "Yes." Jake said "No."

And it immediately swapped round, as Lily said "No." and Jake said "Yes." They both to a small look at each other, Danny, Sam and Tucker were laughing their heads off. Sam looked at Lily and noticed she was wearing a necklace.

"Lily, I've never seen that necklace before, is it new?" Sam asked. Lily looked away from Jake, she looked down and her necklace had come out from underneath he top.

"Oh this old thing, I had it since I was born. I never take it off." Lily smiled, the necklace was only simple, a diamond on the end of black string.

"So how com I've never seen it?" Sam wondered.

"I keep it hidden." Lily stated.

"And is there a reason for why it's glowing?" Danny eyes went wide. Lily looked again and so did Jake, and indeed it was glowing.

"Oh, umm, a trick, umm, a trick of the light." Lily lied badly. Jake eyes were a little shocked. Lily then hid the necklace back under her top.

"OK…." Sam would ask about it later.

"Oh Lily," Jake started, "you never told us what happen to my top."

"Oh you want your top back?" Lily took her bag off her back and put her hand in it. She soon pulled out a dark blue top, "here you go." Everyone had their mouth open, again!

"You had my top in your bag?" Jake gulped, as he took his top from Lily.

"Yeah, I was trying to find the right time to give it back to you." Lily clarified. Jake nodded slowly. Tucker started chuckling.

"Ok that was just strange." Danny said.

"What the fact that Lily's necklace was glowing?" Sam asked.

"And that was strange too." Danny stated.

Lily laughed, Jake was still speechless, "Oh and Jake anytime you want to talk about the Summer Dance, just give me a call." She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. Then she made sure no one was looking, as she turned into Lily Phantom and flew off into the sky. Now this made everybody speechless.

"Did that just happen?" Jake asked.

"I think it did!" Danny said

"My mind is still trying to process it!" Sam stated

"WOW!" was the only thing Tucker could say.

But now Tucker had even better things to blackmail Lily about!

The End.

**And that is this story wrapped up. :'-( **

**Well my next story, I THINK, will be about the Summer Dance, I'm not sure. It honestly depends if I can get all my school work done, I don't want to lose my TV again. My stories won't be up as often, because I have to do all my homework, practise my BTEC things and keep up with my GCSE work. School is way too hard.**

**Laters, for now!**

**Lily Fenton Phantom **


End file.
